Present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and, more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus having a printing unit complying with an ink-jet printing method.
In a facsimile apparatus having a printing unit for performing print operation according to an ink-jet printing method by reciprocally scanning a carriage having a printhead, when an ink cartridge which supplies ink to the printhead is exchanged, conventionally known technique is to manually perform preliminary ink suction recovery operation by a user, or to detect exchange of an ink cartridge in the apparatus and automatically perform preliminary ink suction recovery operation, in order to stabilize ink supply from a new ink cartridge and discharge of ink droplet from the printhead.
However in the above conventional example, neither the case where the ink suction recovery operation is manually performed by a user nor the case where the ink suction recovery operation is automatically performed by an apparatus observing for cartridge exchange, verifies whether or not the apparatus is in a state of normal printing operation after the ink suction recovery operation. Therefore, it was problematic, for instance, when a user discovers abnormal printing operation due to discharge failure of ink droplet after an image is received via facsimile communication and printed, contents of the received image is unreadable despite the fact that facsimile communication was normally performed, because the received image data was already deleted from a memory.